A soft keyboard is a system that replaces a mechanical or hardware keyboard on a computing device with an on-screen image map of a keyboard. A soft keyboard may also be called an onscreen keyboard, touchscreen keyboard, virtual keyboard, or software keyboard. Soft keyboards are typically used to enable input on a handheld device (such as a smartphone) so that the device does not need to have a mechanical keyboard.